Day at the Movies
by RoxasLemonadeStand
Summary: AU. Roxas and Olette decide to go to the movies, nothing but a nice relaxing afternoon right? Well that thought will soon feel dated once the movie starts to get a little steamy for the young couple, but for some reason Olette doesn't want to leave. Roxas x Olette LEMON!


_- Day at the Movies -_

_Pairing: Roxas x Olette_

_Order for Terra ForceXIII_

_Warning: This story features adult sexual content, read further if you are the appropriate age.  
_

* * *

Roxas and Olette decided to go to the movies on their day off from work; it's been awhile since they've spent some quality time together. But that's probably what happens when you have a working job and live on your own, but at least they have each other. They only recently graduated from high school and moved out from their parent's homes, immediately moving into a small apartment near their childhood town.

Roxas loved his brunette girlfriend; they've been friends for their entire childhood and have been sweethearts during their final years of high school. He did plan on proposing to her later on, but he'll enjoy their young relationship while it lasts. But today, they'll just enjoy a nice relaxing date.

The spiky haired blonde waited patiently outside the movie theater while his girlfriend bought the tickets, which gave him time to stare at her beautiful figure.

Olette truly was beautiful; having chocolate brown hair that reached to her back, with twin locks resting on her shoulders, and another pair sticking out the sides of her hair, which Roxas always found cute. She usually wore orange like today, a bright orange top along with sand colored shorts, sandals comforting her feet during this warm spring afternoon. Her skin was a pale peach color, which always left Roxas licking his lips. But what truly spellbound his heart was her eyes, Olette was gifted with a pair of bright emerald that shined in the sunlight.

Roxas kept his hands in his pocket while he waited for his girlfriend's return, looking around with his blue eyes with a calm expression. He watched another couple entering the movie theater with their arms wrapped around in traditional fashion, giggling and laughing like any other pair. He wondered if they'll stay together forever, something he kept as a long lasting goal for him and Olette.

"Ready, sweetie?" Olette's voice interrupted, making the spiky blonde look back at her with a surprised look.

Roxas gave her a warm smile and took her hand, which she gladly accepted with a giggle of her own. "Yeah, let's go," he answered.

He quickly released his grip on her soft petite hand and decided on a more intimate approach, wrapping his arm around her back until his hand rested comfortably on her waist, earning a playful growl from the brunette. After giving the tickets to the attendant, they both headed into the theater and took the middle top row, seeing hardly any other people in the rows below them.

"I heard this movie is pretty good," Olette commented, keeping her hands on her lap while her boyfriend kept her close with one arm over her shoulder.

"Sora saw it with Kairi and he said that it was good, too," Roxas added.

After a couple minutes of previews and trailers, the movie went underway. It was a pretty good flick, with lots of action and romance between the hero and his love interest, until a slow moment after a huge action moment, when the protagonist and his love interest were alone. Roxas knew that this was a mature rated flick, and it seems like it'll come apparent during this scene.

Roxas gulped as the intimate sex scene was getting more intense, glancing over to see his girlfriend getting uncomfortable as well. He watched as she shuffled in her seat with her legs squirming, her hands held together on her lap. She must be having a hard time with this scene, feeling embarrassed to be witnessing this with others.

Roxas was about to suggest they leave until he felt Olette's petite hand on his thigh, making him jump as he looked over to see her yearning green eyes. He felt a sweat drop on the side of his face as his girlfriend began to course her hand over his leg, no doubt making his jeans feel a bit tighter. But then he grunted as Olette cupped his growing manhood over his pants, giving him slow agonizing rubs as the movie kept playing.

Olette's face was red and she was sustaining herself by biting her lip while she massaged his crotch, watching with curious eyes as her boyfriend grunted and groaned. Wanting to further this sudden act of lust, Olette skillfully unzipped his jeans with one hand as she began to slip her fingers in the waistband of his boxers. With one quick motion, she peeled the front of his boxers down as Roxas' growing length sprung free. Olette gulped from the sight of her boyfriend's member, always finding the spiky blonde to be a little... bulky.

They were alone on the top row of the movie theater, which was perfect if two people wanted to do things that seemed inappropriate in public. Roxas had to contain his moans as his girlfriend stroked his length, leaning his head back as he took deep breaths to control himself. Olette was busy biting her bottom lip while she pleasured her blonde boyfriend, stroking his base while rubbing her thumb on the head of his length. She glanced back to see the movie continuing after that brief moment of sex between the characters, but she still felt the urge to continue their secret act of stimulation.

Olette's strokes became more frequent, pumping her boyfriend silently. She decided to move forward with this sudden foreplay and leaned down to meet her partner's member with her lips, brushing back a couple locks of hair behind her ear as she took him into her mouth. Roxas clenched his teeth as he placed a hand over the brunette's hair, coursing his fingers through her chocolate locks as he enjoyed the splendor of her warm mouth. She bobbed her head slowly, licking tenderly as she tasted the pre-cum leaking from his slit.

Roxas couldn't help but force her to take more of him, thrusting from his seat as he pretended to watch the film in front of him. Olette hummed as she tasted her boyfriend's meaty flavor, suckling his length while keeping her eyes closed to immerse herself in her act. If it wasn't for the immense audio, the few other audiences members could probably hear the slight suckling noises coming from the top row.

In only a few minutes later, Roxas groaned as he finally released his warm seed into his girlfriend's awaiting mouth, thrusting lightly as he collapsed back on his seat. His brunette partner welcomed her reward, consuming her boyfriend's seed with slow gulps. Roxas exhaled a breath of exhaustion, patting Olette on the head as appreciation for the sudden act of pleasure. The green eyed girl spent a moment cleaning the leftovers of her boyfriend's member, wiping her chin when she finally rose back to her seat.

"You're amazing," Roxas breathed, placing his hand on her small ones.

Olette smiled and looked back at the movie, seeing that the plot was still proceeding with no signs of the final climax yet, which gave them some extra time. She adjusted a bit in her seat while she tried to come up with the words in her mind, making a habit of biting her lower lip.

"Do you... want to go?" She asked, giving him a concerning expression, which came off as cute in Roxas' eyes.

Roxas knew what she was talking about; she wasn't talking about leaving the room, she wanted to make love in the movie theater. It was a risky move, they'd probably be banned from the theater if they were caught in the act, but Roxas didn't care.

He gave her a look of complexity, questioning if she was being serious. "Are you sure?" He whispered.

Olette's eyes drifted off for a second before she eagerly nodded, earning a chuckle from the spiky blonde. Once he shifted from his seat, Olette took that as a yes and quickly lowered herself behind the front seats. She got on all fours and looked back to see her boyfriend shuffling his pants to his knees, looking up to see his confident eyes. Roxas made sure to keep his head low behind the seats while he messed with his girlfriend's shorts, wasting no time in pulling down her lower garments.

Olette released a gasp as the cool air welcomed her newly bare skin, arching her back as her lover gripped her waist. She kept her eyes closed, biting her lip of course, and breathed heavily as she waited to feel the inevitable penetration.

Due to the lack of lighting in the theater, Roxas could barely memorize the beauty of his woman's succulent rear cheeks, relying solely on his hands to feel the softness of her milky skin. He felt mischievous as he gave her a spank, earning a gasp from his girl that almost surpassed the explosions coming from the movie.

Roxas slowly entered her nether, feeling honored that she was already soaking wet. Because she was prematurely soaked, her nectar provided good lubricant for Roxas to pass her warm folds with ease. Olette quickly placed a hand over her mouth to prevent herself from moaning, feeling her boyfriend fill every inch of her insides. But the dominate blonde didn't feel patient as he started thrusting slowly, narrowing his blue eyes as he forced his girlfriend's waist to meet his impacts.

During the beginning moments of their love making, Roxas glanced over the front seats to check up on the movie, seeing that the action has died down for a moment, which halted the audio that helped to keep the lover's noises concealed. Instead, Roxas lowered closer to his lover below him until his chest pressed against her back, slipping his greedy hands underneath Olette's orange top to grasp her breasts. The brunette girl squeaked from her boyfriend's forceful grip on her breasts, finding irresistible pleasure as he tweaked her hidden nipples.

Because of the lack of audio from the movie, Roxas focused solely on brief powerful plunges, making his girlfriend shutter with each violent thrust that stumbled her forward. He continued to play with her breasts, sniffing the heavenly scent of her chocolate hair, and thrust slowly into her womanhood.

Roxas leaned closer until his lips reached her ear. "Can you feel it?" He teased.

Olette's lips quivered and she looked down as her hair fell over her face. "Y- Yes," she whispered.

"Good," he answered sternly, looking up to see the movie's final climax beginning.

As the movie rose in action, so did the couple's sexual intensity. Roxas' thrusts increased, sweating cascading down the sides of his face as he gripped his lover's waist again. Olette's rear cheeks rippled with each impact of Roxas' plunges, making her gasp repeatedly as she felt the strength in her arms weakening. When she arched her back and raised her head, Roxas quietly placed his hand on her soft brown mane, forcing her back down so no one can see them.

The film's explosion's increased, the music became dramatic, and the couple's sexual friction created fire. Olette was closing in on her own dramatic climax, saliva rolling down her chin from her gaping mouth. Her nectar spilled from her nether and cascaded down her legs, no doubt leaving something for the attendants to clean up.

Roxas narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth, feeling that the end was nigh. "Olette, its coming," he grunted.

In order to make the final act perfect, the spiky blonde embraced his woman while gripping forcefully on her breasts. His thrusts became violent, sending Olette forward with each collision of his pelvis. After a few more plunges, he came with a low groan, releasing his seed for a second time like a double feature at the movies. The sudden warmth in her womb sent the brunette over the edge, making a choked squeal escape her throat as she flooded her boyfriend's length with her sexual wave.

As if the world was chanting for their finishing denouement, the movie's dramatic music turned into a victorious orchestra that celebrated the conclusion of both the protagonist and Roxas' journey.

Roxas released a heavy sigh as he slowly exited from his girlfriend's nether lips, grabbing some stray napkins to clean himself off while Olette shuffled her shorts back on from the safety behind the front seats. After recuperating from their intimate stimulation, the two fixed their clothes and sat quietly at their seats as the movie concluded. They watched as the hero took his maiden into his arms and gave her an inevitable kiss, which prompted Roxas and Olette to give each other a passionate kiss as well. The couple both smiled warmly as they separated, holding hands as they left the theater as the credits rolled.

Roxas brought a hand over his eyes as he exited the movie theaters, feeling as if he's seeing the afternoon sun for the first time. He looked over to see a bright smile on his girlfriend's face, her cheeks still red for obvious reasons.

"I love you," Roxas confessed, feeling blessed to have such a wonderful girl like her around his arms.

Olette quickly reached over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I know," she answered sweetly.

Roxas smirked as they continued their walk towards their car.

"We should go to the movies more often."

* * *

_We appreciate you taking the time to read, leave a review and tell us what you think!_

_Next order?_

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy…**


End file.
